simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:AmandaMM
CSSPrincipal Sobre a Minha Pessoa= |irmãos = |cônjuge = PablosoArquivo:Ex-noivo.png MiguelArquivo:Divorciado.png MarlonArquivo:Divorciado.png |estado = Divorciada |filhos = |outros = |animais = |espécie = Humana |pele = Clara-Morena |peso = Normal |física = Pouco músculo |cabelo = Marrom |olhos = Marrons |signo = Leão |aspiração = Família |traço1 = Avoada |traço2 = Tímida |traço3 = Amigável |traço4 = Romântica Incorrigível |traçoescondido1 = Roqueira |traçoescondido2 = Correto |desejo = Autora Profissional |música = Rock |música2 = Pop |cor = Roxo |aparição = The Sims Wiki |cidadeatual = Brasília |sérieTS = |facebook = |twitter = |youtube = }} Sou Amanda, tenho 18 anos, bem-vindo(a) a minha página! Gosto de cães, apesar de ser alérgica e jogos de simulação (não somente devido ao The Sims, praticamente qualquer simulador de qualquer coisa, rs). Apesar de amigável tenho dificuldade em iniciar interações sociais desde pequena. A primeira vez que joguei The Sims eu tinha uns 7 anos e parei 6 meses depois. Desde então nunca mais joguei. Aliás, foi um primo que me apresentou o jogo. Aos 11 anos achei novamente o The Sims na internet só que era o 3, iniciei pesquisas, assisti vídeos e comprei o 2 em 2013 (um dia antes de entrar na Wiki). Seis meses depois adquiri o 3 e na primeira semana de setembro de 2014, o 4. Como hobbie, escrevo histórias que no futuro talvez eu publique, sou péssima em matemática e não tenho vida social fora da escola. Gosto muito de Rock e Pop. E talvez apenas isso que eu possa falar ao meu respeito. Meus jogos *The Sims 2 Coleção Definitiva; *The Sims 3 "By Feira" (18 jogos que vão das expansões Volta ao Mundo a Vida Universitária + todas as coleções de objetos exceto Cinema lançadas + conteúdo da Store); *The Sims 4. Curiosidades *Suas bandas favoritas (dentre muitas) é Thirty Seconds to Mars e Paramore; *Escreveu suas primeiras histórias aos 11 anos; *Aprecia "Old School"; *Em mais de 1 ano de Wiki editou pouquíssimas páginas; *Tanto dentro quanto fora da Wiki porta fama de ser correta, as vezes ao extremo, em diversos pontos. |-| Simologia= Interesses Simologia |-| Veja Também= Letras de Músicas thumb|centro|400px I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance :Well when you go So never think I'll make you try to stay And maybe when you get back I'll be off to find another way And after all this time that you still owe You're still the good-for-nothing and I don't know So take your gloves and get out Better get out While you can When you go Would you even turn to say I don't love you Like I did Yesterday tumb|centro|400px Give me Love - Ed Sheeran :Give me love like never before Cause lately I've been craving more And it's been a while but I still feel the same Maybe I should let you go You know I'll fight my corner And that tonight I'll call ya After my blood, is drowning in alcohol No I just wanna hold ya :Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around All I want is the taste that your lips allow My my, my my, oh give me love. Gifs center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px center|300px center|500px